Mapa de cicatrices de Jasper Hale
by Dryadeh
Summary: Después de más de cien años de existencia sin sentido, Jasper guardó muy pocas cosas. Tan sólo recuerdos y un mapa de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, que conducen mil y una historias. Jasper/Alice. SPOILERS de Eclipse. Regalo para Nott Mordred.


Vale, sí, ¡me estreno en el fandom de _Twilight_! Nunca pensé que lo haría pero aquí estoy. En parte porque prometí a una amiga leerme todos los libros (me falta Amanecer, dejadme que coja fuerzas) y en otra porque tengo una amiga enamorada de Jasper Hale cuyo cumpleaños es hoy, y es este, este es mi regalo.

En resumen: el fic es un Jasper/Alice, pero es más que nada Jasper!centric, principalmente hace un pequeño repaso por su historia y la enlaza con Alice.

* * *

**Mapa de cicatrices de Jasper Hale**

Después de más de cien años de existencia sin sentido, Jasper guardó muy pocas cosas. Tan sólo recuerdos y un mapa de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, como puntos de destino a los que conducen mil y una historias.

En las largas noches sin dormir Alice le pregunta por ellas. Besa cada marca casi invisible, un delgado hilo de dientes formando una media luna, un rosario de cicatrices por los brazos, el cuello, el abdomen e incluso los gemelos. Las cubre con sus gélidos labios y presiona, suave, como si quisiera borrarlas o arrancarles a base de caricias la historia con la que se le grabaron en la piel.

A veces le pregunta, le pregunta por ellas como una niña curiosa. Alice no recuerda nada de su pasado antes de encontrarle, así que parece querer llenar ese vacío con las memorias de Jasper. Él sonríe, renuente, y le acaricia la espalda con una mano hábil, logrando que se relaje en el acto. No usa su don, no es necesario con ella.

Entonces se acomoda y le pregunta qué quiere saber. La primera vez, Alice le interrogó acerca de la cicatriz en su cuello, justo en la base, en el punto en que se une con el hombro. Es la más profunda y la más gruesa, porque es la única que conserva de cuando era humano. Es la llave, la que lo convirtió en algo que aún no está seguro de querer ser. De cuando aún se apellidaba Whitlock, llevaba el uniforme de los confederados y gustaba del tabaco de mascar.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, la única memoria humana que no se había empañado con el paso del tiempo. El dolor agudo y paralizante en el cuello, la cruel y hermosa mano femenina sellando sus labios para impedirle gritar, la fuerza brutal con la que le aferraba su boca. La agonía, lenta y honda, insoportable, tormentosa, infinita. Imágenes borrosas. Y el despertar.

Tenía más cicatrices de María por todo el cuerpo, que se había ganado en sus primeros tiempos como neófito, cuando era salvaje e indómito. Ella le enseñó la disciplina a través del dolor, despedazándole a mordiscos hasta que quedaba tan maltrecho que no se podía ni alimentar. Entonces María regresaba, con su vestido blanco, azulado en las sombras, y le traía un regalo del brazo. Una muchacha tierna y jugosa, un hombre vigoroso y delicioso, que desangraba sobre él hasta que reunía la fuerza suficiente para alimentarse por sus propios medios.

Las otras cicatrices llegaron luego, cuando entró en el campo de batalla. Sin uniforme, ni bayonetas, tan sólo dientes afilados y la fuerza desnuda de sus manos. En la lucha, Jasper sentía que regresaba a su elemento. No era como ser humano, pero le ofrecía el vago consuelo de estar haciendo aquello para lo que había sido preparado. Le fijaba un objetivo claro y preciso que perseguir, y le convertía de nuevo en un soldado.

Luchaba contra otros como él, a docenas, a centenares. A veces eran simples novatos, todo fuerza bruta y nula capacitación. Blancos fáciles, aunque peligrosos. En otras ocasiones, vampiros maduros, menos poderosos pero más astutos. Más esquivos y preocupantes. Jasper salió siempre victorioso de los enfrentamientos, pero no siempre sin marcar.

Había otra cicatriz justo en la parte izquierda del abdomen. Un mordisco eclipsando la forma de su pálido oblicuo, con la silueta de una media luna rota. Jasper la tenía muy presente a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Se la había hecho Nettie, cuando ella y Lucy se rebelaron contra María y el enfrentamiento fue inevitable.

Jasper ya había matado a muchos vampiros por aquel entonces. La mayoría novatos venidos a menos, otros más experimentados pero no lo suficiente para ser serios rivales. Sin embargo Nettie fue diferente.

Destrozaron entre los dos el ala oeste del edificio pintado con cal en el que se refugiaban durante el día. Oían gritos y enfrentamientos a su alrededor, pero no les prestaban atención, concentrados el uno en el otro en un combate sin final.

Nettie era fiera y despiadada y disfrutaba de matar aún más que María. Caprichosa y autocomplaciente, e incapaz de pensar a largo plazo, a Nettie sólo le importaba el aquí y el ahora. Conocía muy bien a Jasper pues había colaborado en su adiestramiento, así que no era un vampiro con potencia pero sin técnica, sino una digna rival.

La lucha fue voraz. Cuerpos de piedra chocando en el aire, rugidos resonando y dientes afilados brillando en la oscuridad. Se lanzaban el uno contra el otro, chocando al vuelo y saliendo repelidos en direcciones opuestas. Caían, se levantaban, se gruñían y volvían a empezar. Lanzando golpes, esquivándolos, intentando dar dentelladas.

A veces las garras alcanzaban su objetivo y golpeaban con la fuerza un yunque. Entonces la víctima, a veces Nettie, otras Jasper, salían volando y se estrellaban contra la pared, sembrando un reguero de fisuras a su alrededor, extendiendo la telaraña de grietas a través de la pintura.

En un breve descuido de la vampiresa, Jasper logró darle una dentellada que le inutilizó temporalmente un brazo, arrancándole un pedazo de antebrazo, blanco y sanguinolento. No obstante, Nettie contraatacó enrocándosele en torno al cuerpo para finalmente hundirle los dientes en la cintura. No fue un simple mordisco, profundo y rápido para retirarse después a lugar seguro. Nettie apretó la presa con la fuerza descomunal de sus pequeñas mandíbulas hasta que los colmillos superiores e inferiores chocaron con un chasquido a través de la carne de Jasper. Él trató de apartarla, pero ella no aflojó ni un ápice y movió la cabeza hacia los lados con rabia, profundizando y ensanchando la herida entre sonidos líquidos y rabiosos. Jasper no pudo lograr que lo liberara hasta que la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y le giró el tronco con brusquedad. El cuello se rompió con un escalofriante sonido y como Nettie no le soltara, Jasper tiró secamente y con fuerza, separando la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

Ganó el combate, pero la cicatriz, esa cicatriz (un arco con dos puntos más gruesos y amplios rompiendo el trazo) le dolió durante mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes cicatrices, poblando todos sus brazos, zonas de la espalda y las piernas, Jasper apenas las puede recordar. Para entonces, su existencia se había vuelto apática y opresiva. No encontraba placer en cazar ni en matar. Empezó a eliminar a mujeres y niños de su menú, como una dolorosa reminiscencia de su educación humana, centrada en proteger a esos dos estratos de población. Las conversiones le resultaban incómodas y casi tristes, y le daban la sensación de estar robando algo demasiado grande. Ni siquiera la batalla reavivaba su interés, volviéndose algo tedioso y rutinario.

Sentía que cada vez que mataba se alejaba más de aquello que una vez fue, al arrinconar a su víctima de turno y empaparse de sus emociones, encontrándose con que ya no recordaba cómo era sentirlas de esa manera. El miedo, los odios y las pasiones intensas habían dejado de existir. Sus sensaciones se filtraban a través de un cristal, conservando la forma pero no la intensidad. Sentía que la suya era una existencia mutilada y carente de sentido, con una eternidad de vacío por delante.

Jasper ganó una nueva cicatriz el día que conoció a Alice. No una cicatriz de las que se ven, ni siquiera con una luz especial o una vista superdesarrollada, porque no está sobre la piel pero existe. Deja huella.

Es de esa cicatriz de la que hablan, de la cicatriz en su alma. La herida que cristalizó cuando encontró a Alice en aquel bar perdido de México y ella le echó en cara el tiempo que la había hecho esperar.

Un puñado de palabras de una desconocida, una promesa de una vida con sentido y una mirada de sus ojos oscuros con esa sonrisa pizpireta, y Jasper sintió que toda su existencia cobraba una nueva dimensión.

De esa cicatriz, sólo de esa, Alice sabe más que él. Porque la restañó ella, diminuta y de apariencia frágil, siempre risueña, siempre enérgica. Alice caminaba y Jasper flotaba en su estela. A su vera, siempre a su vera.

A veces, como esa noche, después de destruir a Victoria y a su pequeño ejército de neófitos y de tener una charla más o menos cordial con los Vulturis, Alice se ríe de él por ser tan sobreprotector.

"_Sabes que no necesito ayuda_", le dice, y le muestra los dientes, blancos y mortíferos, con una sonrisa cariñosa a la vez que burlona. Y Jasper, el analítico, el racional y comedido, se quita el traje de soldado, para dejarla entrar. La acurruca entre sus brazos y hace que Alice entienda. No lo dice con palabras, porque Jasper no se comunica así con ella, no, con ella no. Simplemente deja que sienta lo que él, contagiándole sus emociones. El miedo, la ansiedad, la incertidumbre que sintió durante la batalla ante la idea de perderla y el amor, la pasión con la que la ata. _Eres el eje de mi existencia_, le dice silenciosamente, _entiéndelo_.

Y Alice se aprieta contra él con la increíble fuerza de sus gráciles miembros, le acaricia entre las clavículas con la nariz y le asegura que ha visto su futuro y que ella está eternamente en él.

Y es entonces, solamente entonces, cuando Jasper siente que todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo desaparecen y tan sólo resta la de su alma, que se aprieta y palpita suave hasta que Alice la puede oír.

_Boom-boom_, _boom-boom_.

El sonido de un corazón muerto lustros atrás volviendo a latir.

* * *

Ya me diréis si he mancillado el fandom. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí os agradecería un review, aunque fuera para desearme que sea la merienda de un vampiro (ya puestos a eso, ¿podría ser James?). Gracias de antemano,

Con cariño, **Dry **:)


End file.
